Street Fighter Mirror Universe
Chun Li wouldn't be the same because she'd just be an ordinary evil (naughty) girl. Cammy would still be a normal girl and T.Hawk would still have Julie so they'd also be out... A corrupt Guile might work, Charlie would still be alive as his partner in crime, and both were strong enough to compete beforehand, but whether they have a reason to compete or not remains to be seen. Bison's drug smuggling ring is what got Charlie involved in the first place, and Charlie's death at Bison's hand is what got Guile to compete because it was a guaranteed way to face Bison Since Bison is good then he has no drive to create Shadaloo or master Psycho Power. In that case, Rose would be his evil counter part and run her own organization while Bison trains hard in his martial art, Ler Drit, and learns to use his innate psycho power to overthrow her. Who knows if he'd slap together a team and call them Shadaloo, or set out on his own... But it would be cool to see Sagat and Ryu's roles reversed, like Ryu as the arrogant martial artist who topples the incorruptable Sagat as king and rules the fighting circuit. Him or Rose would be the main antagonists for sure, depending on who's more powerful in opposite world. (Ryu would still struggle himself though, since he's evil he'd have a "good" side wanting to come out, called Good Ryu) Sagat would probably meet (good) Bison and they'd be the two main characters Since Akuma would be good, he wouldn't be as powerful as he is. Gouken would be the one to master the dark hadou and kill his brother (Akuma), and pass it on to his students, Ryu and Ken, Sakura could be Ryu's evil little apprentice... Cody and Guy run a protection racket for the corrupt mayor of Metro City as leaders of the Mad Gear gang Alex would keep his suspenders up, wrestling as a heel Dudley would dress in a business suit running his family business, not interested in fighting Yun and Yang would be spoiled bullies collecting protection money in Hong Kong Ibuki would look the same as an effective ninja assassin, but still wishing to be normal girl Necro would be everything he was intended to be, if Gill had him created in the Illumanati lab instead of using their resources for his presidency campaign Ditto for Twelve (Urien is Gill's VP) Sean would probably play basketball, uninterested in fighting Oro, no one knows, he never leaves his cave, he's a hermit with no interest in fighting outsiders Elena would likely keep her school girl garb, not interested in fighting Hugo would still be in the Mad Gear gang, not interested in being a pro wrestler Remy would dress in bright clothing since he's very outgoing. Makoto would be a female Dan Speaking of, his daddy is merely defeated by Sagat, and now Dan looks up to him Q is still a mystery wrapped in a trenchcoat Adon passes on Sagat's Mui Thai to do his master proud Dhalsim would be like Mola Ram Gen would have no interest in training his bratty grandsons Yun and Yang, he'd pass his teachings onto promising students Rolento is still in the army as a drill seargent Zangief would be the undefeated wrestling champ of Russia, uninterested in outside fighters Birdie uses his size to be a bouncer in a refined english establishment Sodom too still resides with the Mad Gear, but wishes to start a Japan branch E.Honda would retire as Japan's undefeated sumo champ, not interested In outside martial artists Karin would be Sakura's best friend and training partner Vega would be a masked matador, not evil, just the toast of Spain Blanka would wear a robe, slippers and glasses reading War And Peace by a fireplace R.Mika would dress a little more sinister as the diva champ beating all the male wrestlers Balrog would be a boxer shooting for the world's championship Fei Long would dress in fine suits as a vain celebrity Dee Jay would dress in fine expensive clothes befitting a recording superstar, using his kick boxing to stay in shape Cycloid β and Cycloid γ would have skin textures...? Garuda would have no interst in human affairs and stay in the underworld Pullum would wear American girl's clothing uninterested in fighting. Darun would like his position as Blair's bodyguard and prefer his title as champion in the privately owned wrestling organization he belongs C. Jack would be an enforcer Somewhere D. Dark would not be scarred because the incident with Rolento never took place, he's still a normal soldier Kairi still goes missing and loses his memory, but doesn't use his training to go about it. So he stays missing Allen would be the American Ryu of the SF circuit Blaire would take the business world by storm using her father's inherited company Hokuto moves on from her missing brother and fan dance s Hayate becomes a bloodthirsty samurai Area wishes to be a popular girl instead of being such a brain Vulcano Rosso might try to be a villain but still be comedy relief Sharon is a crooked cop confident that her CEO sister Blair would keep her clear Shadowgeist would work for the governement Skullomania goes from suave car salesman by day, craziest villain of all time by night Nanase, like her sister Hokuto, moves on from her missing brother and lives as a regular girl Ingrid would have darker clothes of her organization Eagle could become a top enforcer or crime boss if he wanted, and still dresses like a gentleman Maki would dress like her sister Rena, Guy's fiancé, uninterested in being her clan's leader Crimson Viper would have another line of work and raise her child at home El Fuerté would be the Luchadore champ (but still a terrible cook) uninterested in outside fighters. Abel would still be rotting in an American army base cell with no interst in joining. He might still want to know who he is, but will eventually awaken while still imprisoned, if S.I.N. existed... Since Bison is good and doesn't form Shadaloo, S.I.N. (Shadaloo Intimidation Network) doesn't exist either Rufus is content to be the American champ Juri would be a top agent in Korea Hakan would prefer his championship title in Turkey, not interested in outside martial artists Blade and Sawada would be working for the opposite side dressed as the other... If Shadaloo existed Category:Street Fighter Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript